trust
by CreepyStalkerFangirl
Summary: Who knew Blair had so much influence with those simple words. More for SoMa week! Lol I realized it stated yesterday not today :) so here's day two! I wish I owned soul eater but I don't.


***humming* Here is the second day of SoMa week! It is the OTP of soul eater! SoMa makes me happy :3 Since yesterday was more of a drabble I'll give you some dialogue and humor for today. Because variation. Here you go!**

* * *

**Day 2- trust**

****"Soul! You jerk!" Maka screamed as she went into Soul's room to find Blair with him. _Again! _She whipped out a 400 page book and hit the spine over the weapon's head.

"Good morning Maka!" Blair chirped, skipping out of the scythe's room.

Maka rubbed her head to ease the headache then looked back at Soul, who was on the floor clutching his aching head. Blood from both his nose and his head injury spilled on the floor. "Soul! You're staining the carpet!" Maka chastised.

"What the hell woman? You hit me!"

"Duhhhh!" Maka drawled, jutting out her hips to the side and resting a hand on them.

"That's why I'm bleeding!"

"Check your nose, Blair triggered a leak." Maka snarled, cocking her head.

"It's not my fault! It's what you would expect from her living with us! She always comes in here on her own free will!"

Maka froze to think. _He's right. I'm always punishing him for what Blair does._

"I'm sorry." Maka said, straightening out of her sassy position. "I'll get you some ice."

Ten minutes later, Maka and Soul sat at the table. Blair had left to work her shift at Chupacabra's.

"I think it's time we found Blair her own place." Maka said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Me too." Soul replied, still holding the ice pack to his head.

"I really am sorry." Maka said again, then left to go search for an apartment for Blair.

Around midnight, Blair came back. Maka was waiting in the living room, laptop ready. She could hear the door creak open slowly, soft clicking of stilettos on carpet, then the shuffling of them being taken off. Blair was trying to be quiet, but Maka wasn't asleep. She shifted, and Blair jumped. "Maka! Yoou scared me! It's midnight, why are you still up?"

"Blair, you know you're twenty-something and living with two teenagers right? I was thinking earlier, and decided I'd find you a new apartment."

"That's a little sudden Maka-chan. What brought this on?"

"Earlier when you tried to molest Soul, _again,_ I realized I've been punishing him for what you're doing."

Blair's cat ears lowered in shame. "I'm sorry Maka-Chan. You're right though, I think it's time for me to get out of here. I've been causing a ruckus and you don't trust Soul anymore. I'm ready to find a beau anyway and settle down." She said with a smile.

"I found this for you." Maka said, turning her laptop on and finding the relatively cheap apartment that would be perfect for Blair. "We can pay for some of it, if you wa-"

"Nonsense Maka! I know you blew up my house and everything, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of it! You've already made up for it by letting me stay for so long." Blair interrupted. Maka couldn't help but smile.

Later, Maka lay in bed, not able to sleep. _I've been causing a ruckus and you don't trust Soul anymore._ Blair's words replayed in her head. _ I do trust Soul, don't I? _Maka thought.

"He'd go on dates to please girls," She started thinking aloud. "But he's never really been in a relationship. He took a blade for me with Crona, and prepared to die for me when we fought Stein. He always makes sure I'm taken care of. He's never left my side. I know that he never will. I know he'll never leave me. I do trust him. I trust him whole-heartedly." She decided.

Maka should have known after all these years that you should never, _ever_, think aloud when your weapon partner lived right down the hall.

"I thought you thought all men were worthless and untrustworthy."

Maka gasped loudly and shot up out of bed. "S-S-Soul?"

"Duhhhh!" Soul replied cockily, just as Maka had earlier that day. "What brought that whole rant on?"

"Oh, just something Blair said. It's nothing." Her face must have been the same shade as his eyes.

"You know why I've never been in a relationship?" Soul asked. Maka shook her head. "Because my dream girl is right in front of me, and her face is more red than I thought possible, I might add."

Maka squeaked and ducked her head. Then his words sank in.

"I know I make fun of you a lot, but it's what guys do when they like a girl." Then he left.

Maka smiled brighter than she had in a long time.


End file.
